dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarosuke
Tarosuke is a cannon character written by Gantzgun74 on Dimensional Clash. In retrospect, Tarosuke is a very obscure character, making appearing in two games, one, his debut game called 'Yokai Dochuki' (Translated into Shadow Lands in English), and NamcoXCapcom (where the author had first discovered him). Tarosuke is a powerful figure with the ability to use spiritual energy in the form of beam attacks, similar to Yuusuke of Yu Yu Hakusho fame, and is most well known for his... Less then promising morals. Background In ancient Buddhist myth, there existed a time in Japan where the more dangerous Yokai ran wild in the bowels of the underworld. Fearing an uprising and possible escape into the realm of mortals, a demon was soon sent by Buddha to put a stop to it. In his adventure, Tarosuke trounced a great number of Yokai, with nothing but his wits, strength and a BUNCH of well aimed Ki Blasts. After the the uprising was thoroughly defeated, Tarosuke was well rewarded, Buddha allowing him to live amongst the angels in Heaven... Bad idea... As good as his deeds was, Tarosuke was still by all means, a demon. Though welcomed back as a type of angel, the boy soon very quickly proved that either he was not ready for Heaven, or Heaven wasn't ready for him. Being a pervert, it came as no surprise that he was booted out of Heaven for coping a feel off a few of the angels themselves. Now a wanderer, Tarosuke searches for a new home to call his own. One where he would be accepted for who he was... Too bad Heaven wasn't ready to give up on Tarosuke. As means of a way for the boy to learn his lesson, Buddha sent the Tarosuke to Dimensional Island. Who knows? One day Tarosuke may learn his lesson and be able to return to Heaven... Roles on Dimensional Clash Arrival Tarosuke makes his first appearance in the thread 'God's Conception', as a minor protoganist. In the thread, the infamous Wizard, calls Double D to the Old Church where he intended to finally tell the boy what he wanted from him. Accompanying Double D was Felix Falora and Otto Shinryu, both of which looking to finally settle the score. Upon arriving, the gang is attacked by the Wizard and his minions, Shifter, Shapeless, and Trump, the last of which revealing himself after Otto attacked him. Elsewhere near the church, Tarosuke is returning to the church for a good nights sleep after a long night of partying, and getting fondled over by women at Club Lobazotah. However, upon his return, he finds Trump and Otto duking it out in the garden and follows the two back inside the church, intent on finding out what's going on. Upon getting there, he discovers about the Wizard's plot against Double D, as well as a myriad of other facts before seeming to disappear a little bit before the end... Present Roles After God's Conception, Tarosuke appears in two different storylines; the 'Trials of Mr. Gun' storyline, and in a storyline that serves as a crossover to Yu Yu Hakusho and, to a very very limited degree, Pokemon. In the 'Mr. Gun' storyline, Tarosuke reappears after going missing at the church, and demands answers out of Double D, Otto, Wally, and Helga, whom only earlier discovered that Gantz's house had been burnt to cinders, after hearing the Wizards plot but failing to understand just who the Wizard was. After a short explanation, Tarosuke is stopped from resorting to violence by Gantz van Drake, who had survived the fire. After that, Tarosuke plays a small role in the events, offering up sarcastic quips as the thread went along. Among these, he questions Gantz's reasons for leaving his friends behind, despite the fact that he needs them more then anything else, and treats Soul Calibur, whom is still inside Gantz's body at the time with great respect, even going so far as bowing to the spirit when she reveals who she is. After that, Tarosuke was given few lines, becoming a type of observer. He is set to appear in the follow up to this thread. In the Yu Yu Hakusho storyline, Tarosuke appears once more, with an equally sarcastic role as his previous appearances. In the Thread 'Ah the Honeymooners' (Full name; 'Ah the hooneymooners... Wait... No honeymoon? Awh.), he appears to have somehow been seperated from Gantz and the others and is now working alongside the fire department. The Reason? Because most larcenists in Dimensional Clash are super powered after all. Rather comically, Tarosuke makes his entry into the thread in a similar fashion to both 'Chuckles the Silly Piggy' from Dave the Barbarian, and Rinku from Yu Yu Hakusho; Chuckles because he uses his shadow and a voice changer to make himself look much bigger and imposing then what he really is, and Rinku because he enters the scene wearing a Viking Helmet, for reasons unknown even to the author. After a short exchange with Yuusuke, Suzu and Ginger, a fight ensues, with the three fighters continually ganging up on Tarosuke, to the point where he's forced to summon his guardian ghost Monmotaro. After a bit of fighting, he finally concedes defeat before Suzu could end up killing him. After fleeing the scene of the fire, Tarosuke predictably losing his job because he believed he had lost it anyways (Though such would not have been the case), he and the rest of the cast retreat to an alleyway in the city. After that, the thread enters into a few fights, such as Aby vs. Kuwabara, and Suzu vs. Hiei. The real kickoff of Tarosuke's role however, comes in the form of Koenma, the son of Enma, a god of Buddhist myth, to which Tarosuke shows immediate respect, even fear to. Personality If not for the fact that Tarosuke is a demon, he might actually be a very well mannered kid. He's kind, thoughtful, and, often times insightful. His only flaw is the fact that he's a bit of a pervert, usually caught oogling at girls drooling. This is normal for Tarosuke's kind however, given that demons are supposed to be the dark representation of mortal men. Pervert or not however, Tarosuke is still a good kid... To some degree. Abilities His abilities are very similar to Spirit Detectives (In fact many people theorize that Tarosuke was one of the first Spirit detectives to exist). He can shoot out powerful bursts of Ki energy from his fingertips, which can be charged and fired for better effect. Very similar to the 'Rei-Gun' really. Tarosuke is also athletic despite his short size, and able to street fight to some degree. When REALLY in trouble Tarosuke has the ability to summon a spirit named 'Monmotaro' whom can rain down fire balls on enemies at a rapid and powerful pace. Skills In another Japan exclusive game 'NamcoXCapcom' (The same game of which, that lead me to discover Tarosuke), it's revealed Tarosuke is quite the game player, besting a fellow demon in a game of Majong. Besides that, he seems to be good at little else, dabbling in various hobbies. Trivia *Tarosuke's current theme song is known as 'Propane Nightmares (Celldweller Remix)' due to it doing a good job in portraying the two sides of Tarosuke's personality; the good natured hero, and the perverted demon side. *Currently, Tarosuke and Yuusuke have a kind of rivalry going on, due to the two of them sharing an ability between each other called the 'Rei Gun'. *Tarosuke's Guardian Ghost Monmotaro has, thus far appeared in only one thread, even though she is the stronger of the two. She may be appearing again soon enough. Category:Canon characters Category:Shadow Land characters Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Demons